


Rebekah in storybrooke

by Slashaddict96



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah mikaelson gets lost in storybrooke on her way back from New Orleans to give hope back to Hayley and she soon realizes she's in a crazier town then mystic falls or new  Orleans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebekah in storybrooke

As Rebekah is driving down the road she notices her gas light was on and she needed to stop somewhere so she goes down a different way to go to the gas station while driving it starts to rain really hard and Rebekah couldn't see the road she try's to see but the rain is to heavy on the window she's distracted by the rain until she stops on the breaks really hard to make the car stop from running over the Deer in the road she's panicked at first until she looks up and sees a sign that says welcome to storybrooke  
Where the bloody hell am I? Rebekah said with a confused look on her face  
When the rain stopped she got out of the car to stretch her legs and to call klaus for help but like always she just got his voice mail  
Hey klaus I'm lost in some town I don't recognize and I'm low on gas and don't want to run it out looking for a place to crash the town is called storybrooke so call me when you get this   
When Rebekah was done with her phone call she got back in her car to wait pretty soon hours went past and no call from klaus she was furious and tired all at the same time she also got pretty bored to where she was whistling and tapping her steering wheel trying to keep herself busy then she remembered she had a bottle of whiskey in her bag she could drink she drank the whole bottle and eventually passed out then  
Someone began knocking on her window they did it twice and she wouldn't wake up they knocked again until she woke up  
Ugh she sighed she was hungover and had a bad headache she looked up but her vision was blurry and her eyes needed to adjust  
Maya"m are you alright? The man asked   
Aw your so little   
May"am I think you need to come with me   
I'm not coming with a little man I don't know   
I'm grumpy and my friend sleepy is in the car getting ready to pass out much like you did you coming or not cause if not I'm going to leave you here  
Fine I'll come with you she said


End file.
